


Roi (King)

by EmpireOfTheClouds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AND GAY, Alternate Universe - High School, And loves History, And they're dumb, Doesn't, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Jaehyun is straight but supportive, M/M, More details in notes uwu, Seriously that's all, TEN IS SO DRAMATIC I'M CRYING, Taeyong has a choking kink, Taeyong is precious, Ten on the other hand, They go on a school trip, They just make out I promise, They're cute, This is cute please believe me, We stan Jaehyun, but i swear there's no smut, that's the plot, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfTheClouds/pseuds/EmpireOfTheClouds
Summary: Ten and Taeyong go on a school trip in China and accidentally get lost and find themselves locked inside a tower





	Roi (King)

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M BACK WITH MORE TAETEN CAUSE I MISS THEM A LOT  
> THIS IS DELUSIONAL AS FUCK  
> ARE THERE ANY CASTLES IN CHINA? THE AUTHOR DOES NOT KNOW  
> CAN YOU EVEN GO FROM SOUTH KOREA TO CHINA BY BUS? THE AUTHOR DOES NOT KNOW EITHER  
> The title, as well as the song Ten and Taeyong listen to in the beginning, is Bilal Hassani's "Roi" uwu go listen to it it's a good song I promise  
> Also I don't know how to make words in bold in this crappy site so when I use asterisks it means that this word is stressed oof

Taeyong's head leaning on his shoulder, his light breathing hitting Ten's neck as he slept soundly, one earphone in his ear and the other in Ten's, as if connecting the pair through the music that played on Ten's phone; that's all he needed in his life. Bilal Hassani's gentle, beautiful voice was ringing in their ears as he was singing with passion, switching from French to English and vice versa from time to time, making the song richer - no pun intended.  
Ten admired openly LGBT artists. They gave him hope that one day he'd live a life where he would be able to be his true self, not afraid of judgement.  
Not that he really cared if his classmates knew, and he was out to all his friends, who had been really supportive of him - it was his parents that he feared.  
Pushing these thoughts away, he took another look at Taeyong, who was sleeping next to him peacefully. He looked so gorgeous like this - so free of the worry that usually simmered in him, lightly tinting his expression with anxiety no matter what he was doing. Ten often found himself getting worried about him - Taeyong overworked himself so much, studied so hard for school, worked in the afternoon, helped his mother with household chores...  
To say that Ten admired him would be an understatement.  
He lightly petted Taeyong's hair without thinking twice about it, his heart skipping a beat as Taeyong curled closer to him at the affectionate touch, a small smile making its way to his lips.  
It took everything Ten had in himself not to break down crying at how precious and perfect Taeyong was.  
The bus continued its route down the wide central road as they were approaching their destination. The sun never stopped smiling, shining his rays upon them as they travelled.

* * *

"Yongie, wake up~ We're almost there", Ten cooed at the older, who was still asleep on his shoulder. Taeyong only groaned, which made Ten chuckle fondly.  
"C'mon, sleeping beauty, don't make me kiss you awake", he joked, pressing his lips together and making stupid fake kissing sounds to stress his point.  
"YAH!", Taeyong yelled at that, rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes and smiling fondly at the younger, who returned the smile.  
"Did you sleep well?", Ten asked genuinely.  
"Mhm, very", Taeyong confirmed. "I haven't slept so well in quite a while, actually."  
There it was again. Taeyong overworking himself.  
Ten decided not to switch the topic to that, seeing as Taeyong was in an unusually good mood and not wanting to ruin it.  
"I'm glad you got some sleep", he said instead, smiling at Taeyong and patting his head. A light blush covered Taeyong's cheeks, making Ten's heart twist and melt in his chest.  
Hell if he wasn't whipped for the guy.  
A familiar voice from the seat behind them was what brought them back to reality.  
"Mrs. Kwon is looking at you guys weirdly, so I'd advise you not to be so gay on this fine day", Jaehyun whispered to the pair. Taeyong's eyes drifted to said teacher, who quickly looked away when she realised they had noticed her staring. He sighed, not letting any of the anger that simmered in him show; anger at the world for not allowing him the beauty of love.  
Ten subtly wrapped an arm around the older's waist, holding him securely; his way of telling him it would be okay, that *they* would be okay.  
Taeyong hoped he was right.  
"You cannot break me down", Bilal Hassani sang, and Taeyong smiled. He was right. No one would break them down.

* * *

Saying that the place was majestic was an understatement.  
The huge castle that hovered above them, made of stone, blood, sweat and tears - since it would've been very hard work to build a construction like this in ancient times, Taeyong figured - seemed like something that came straight out of 560 BC. Like they had entered a time machine that brought them here, in the middle of the dense forest, at this place's power's mercy. He could stand there all day and just look at it.  
He took one picture after the other, amazed by the beauty of the place that could never be fully captured on camera. It was like the whole atmosphere had changed and he was suddenly walking through history's secret pathways. He could almost see the guards at the entrance, the intimidated people of China, dressed in traditional clothing and footwear, bowing at the King as he appeared by the window of the tallest tower.  
He could almost see himself as one of those people.  
"Boring", Ten commented. "At least we'll go to the mall afterwards."  
Taeyong couldn't help but smile widely at his boyfriend's comment.

* * *

With every step they took inside the castle, Taeyong found himself more and more mesmerised. He was so immersed in the beauty of this place that he completely lost track of time.  
So it was no wonder how he and Ten found themselves locked inside a large bedroom on the tallest tower.  
To say that Ten was being dramatic about it would be an understatement.  
"Yong, there's no signal in here. Yong, they're never gonna find us. We won't make it out alive. We're gonna die here. This is the end."  
"Don't you think you're making too big a deal ab-"  
"IS ANYONE THERE?", he yelled, banging on the door for the nth time the past few minutes, before he realised once again that it was pointless. He sighed, dropping to the floor with a thud. "I'm going to die."  
Taeyong approached him slowly and lightly tapped his shoulder with his fingers. Ten turned around, meeting Taeyong's handsome face smiling at him softly, and his hand outstretched for him to take.  
"May I have this dance, sir?", he asked, and Ten felt his mouth going dry. He complied, more of instinct than anything else, and let Taeyong guide him into the dance.  
The older wrapped an arm around Ten's waist, pulling him a bit too close but, at the same time, not close enough, and intertwined their hands. Ten put his free hand on Taeyong's shoulder, looking at him in the eyes as they danced in the dimness of the old bedroom, lost in each other's eyes, in the feeling of being alone with each other.  
Ten was the first one to make a move - he moved his hand from Taeyong's shoulder to his nape, pulling him closer to himself, and Taeyong didn't take long to do the same with the arm he had around Ten's waist. Soon enough, their lips collided in a warm, passionate kiss, and the whole world around them seemed to black out.  
It was just them.

* * *

Ten was standing in front of the window, looking down at the beautiful place around them. The trees, the nature, and the people of ancient China that he was the ruler of.  
Of course, not without his husband by his side.  
"Love", Taeyong called out, making Ten turn his head around, careful not to drop his imaginary crown. "There are some kind gentlemen from Japan who would like to meet you."  
"They can wait", Ten replied. "I'm not in the mood for drama today."  
Taeyong chuckled. "Should I tell them you're busy?"  
"If you may", Ten replied with a smile. Taeyong walked over to the wall and pretended to talk to the Japanese diplomats.  
"His Majesty is busy at the moment", he said. "He wishes to meet you gentlemen tomorrow."  
Taeyong then returned to Ten who was standing by the window. Ten motioned for him to come closer, which Taeyong did.  
"I want everyone in China to know that you are mine", Ten said, cupping Taeyong's cheeks. "The King of my heart."  
Taeyong smiled widely. "You're King of China and I'm King of your heart?", he asked, mocking disappointment.  
"You're King of China too", Ten replied with a smile and closed the gap between them, locking their lips together in a loving kiss.  
When they pulled away, Taeyong looked at Ten in the eye, serious expression on his face. "Tennie?"  
"Yes honey?", Ten asked, lightly concerned.  
"Don't you think that this is a little...", he trailed off, biting his lower lip.  
"A little what, baby?", Ten asked, trying to conceal his anxiousness.  
"I dunno... A little gay?", Taeyong asked, looking at Ten's eyes worriedly.  
They both erupted into laughter.

* * *

Ten's lips against his own felt like Heaven itself and Taeyong didn't want this feeling to end.  
He was pushed against the stone wall, the rough material slightly hurting his back, and Ten's tongue was roaming inside his mouth, making him breathless and needy for more.  
Ten sensed this and wrapped his palm around Taeyong's neck, slightly pressing one side with his thumb and the other with his index finger. Taeyong loved being choked. Ten knew that all too well.  
He pulled away from the kiss to let Taeyong breathe, and caressed the older's bottom lip with his thumb, watching as he stared at it with half-lidded eyes almost hungrily.  
"Ten-"  
A loud noise like the creaking of a bed shook them both back to reality. Ten turned around, startled, searching for the source of the sound, only to come face-to-face with Jaehyun, who had come through the door and looked equally as startled as they did.  
"THAT'S what you guys have been doing?", he asked in mock terror. The pair only blushed.  
"Ten, you're choking me", Taeyong pointed out.  
"Oh", he exclaimed, not even having realised he was still gripping on Taeyong's throat, and removed his palm from around it. "Sorry."  
Jaehyun shook his head. "You guys are unbelievable", he said, before gesturing for them to follow him. "Come on, you'll miss the mall."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is sorta lame but  
> COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED


End file.
